a mask can not hide pain
by gaara's puppet
Summary: this is a story based on majora's mask. Gaara is skull kid.sorry,first story. storie better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

A MASK CAN NOT HIDE PAIN

chapter 1

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

it was a normal morning in the sand village until 9:00 am.

"Temari! Come down here! Its raining!"Kankuro yelled franticly, trying to get his older sister's attention. no answer ._' She must be asleep,' _he thought. He also thought about waking her up, but that just screamed death. Kankuro sighed, he really wanted to tell some one about this. He could tell his little brother,Gaara, about it,but he hated his little brother! _' there is noway I'm going to run around in the rain with that monster!!!'_Kankuro thought cruelly, and went outside alone, not knowing he hurt Gaara deeply.

_' I don't feel right' Gaara_ thought as Shukaku read kankuro's mind.**"I told you they don't really care " **the demon said. As soon as Kankuro got out side, Gaara ran out the back door.'_they wont_ _care if I run away, they probably wont even notice...'_ Gaara thought as tears ran down his cheeks his sand Teleported him to the middle of the desert. He looked around until he found a hollow rock with openings on both sides. It was cold, but dry.

An hour later, two lights darted in the cave , shivering. Gaara didn't know they were there until they were right in his face. He looked up to see to glowing spheres of light with wings ,staring at him. they were fairies,a wight and purple one. Before he could stop himself, Gaara took the sash off his gourd and handed it to them to use as a blanket. Instead , they cuddled in Gaara's arms and they all began to talk to each other.

Gaara learned that the wight fairies name was Tatel, and was the oldest of the two,and was a girl. The purple one's name was Tael and was a boy. Tatel and Tael left to go get some things they dropped. They came back with a weired mask and cloak." put these on!" the fairies said together . Gaara put on the cloak and mask and they all left to travel together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A MASK CAN NOT HIDE PAIN**

CHAPTER 2\ thank you every one ho read my story! Please read and review! And I dont own zelda or naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" where are we going?" Tael asked after 3 hours of traveling. " the hidden leaf village" Gaara replied .a few hours later they camped out near an desert oaises . Gaara went to the edge of the water to watch the sunset . He took off the mask that the fairies gave him and looked at the water, he was a kid again! Gaara yelped, and fell backwards."hee hee , what do you think?no one will know its you, and you can stay with us forever!"chirped Tatle . Gaara looked at his friends then said"I can pull a lot of pranks too!"then he laughed, it made them all jump because it echoed{and sounded a lot like skull kids laugh}.

Gaara wondered If anyone els would come with them. He rememberd he was a kid, and needed to have some fun so he started to float around , and sand surf [lol!]. Mean wile, temari and kankuro were getting scolded by Baki for letting Gaara run off."you two better find him or else" Baki snarled . Temari and kankuro didn't argue, but reluctantly went to find their little brother.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

back to Gaara:

" uh oh..." Gaara looked up at the the high snowy peak "I forgot all about this." The fairies looked at each other and then said :" you can teleport to realy far places you know!" Gaara did.....but he ended up in the middle of clock town, he teleported back and tried again ,and was in the middle of the leaf training grounds. "close enough." they all said. Gaara looked around,Naruto was sitting there eating ramen. "he's weired"giggled Tael, "I agree" stated Tatle."yep" Gaara said. Naruto looked up from his bowl, stood up, and picked up gaara by the shirt"did you say some thing kid?" he demanded. Gaara merely laughed. His mask began to shake violently and naruto fell to the ground holding his head as Gaara taught him a lesson. Naruto opened his eyes, and Gaara dropped a mirror in front of him.

Naruto screamed, he was a deku scrub!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**well thats all for this chapter so, please read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

A MASK CAN NOT HIDE PAIN

CHAPTER 3

OOOOO000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hee, hee !Thats a good look for you!" Gaara cackled evilly .Naruto glared at the masked kid, who did he think he was? Naruto was fuming . 'who is this kid? What is he?' Naruto thought impatiently.

" What are you looking at?I was just having a little fun! Summoning jutsu!" A big raccoon appeared under Gaara's feet."Come on lets go!" he mounted the raccoon and sped off with Tatle and Tael following close behind. Naruto ran after him , grabbed the leg of the raccoon , and held on for dear life. He heard Gaara laugh again as they rounded a sharp corner. Naruto was thrown off Gaara's raccoon,and his world went black.

Naruto stood up and looked around, the the kid with fairies was gone and there was a weired hole in the ground. He saw Sauske and Sakura and ran over for help" help! This weired kid in a mask turned me into a grass type pokemon!"he said franticly. " your a deku scrub , idiot."Sauske said ,in his usual monotone voice."Naruto, what did do?" demanded Sakura angily."and were is this weired masked kid?"

"he got away threw that hole" Naruto squeaked."then we're going after him!" Sausuke yelled.

And they jumped one by one into the hole.


	4. Chapter 4

A mask can not hide pain

chapter 4 a pointless argument

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke was the first to land,wile Saukura landed on her ass and Naruto landed on his face. "what the hell?" naruto shot up instantly."naruto , if link was watching this right now , he would probably be chasing you with a chainsaw right now" Sasgay....! I mean Saske said matter_ o_ factly. "no thats the chainsaw massacre, baka!" Naruto yelled smugly."um guys, the kid is...." Saukura stammered impatiently."do they do that all the time?" Gaara asked. " unfortunately...wanna watch ?"saukra replied "sure".

"Hey , wait a moment!" naruto yelled. Gaara disapeared."how can whoever s reading this WHATCH? Thats impossible !" naruto looked smart.....for a moment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

in suna:

"thats what they want you to think......" Kankuro said as temari made haunting music.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

every one looked looked at the screen.........

every one :"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

L O L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so any way...read and review! :3


	5. Chapter 5

A mask can not hide pain

chapter 5

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"guys! You let the masked kid get away!" Saukura yelled at the top of her lungs, then fainted. Sasuke and naruto stopped fighting and looked around. Two fairies appeared over saukura "hee hee, that was to easy!" tael giggled ." yeah! "Tatel agreed. Naruto sqeaked .Tael threw a stick at him" I got a stick !" Naruto said,in his squeaky deku body looked at naruto."nobody gets exited about a stick!" said YOU .everybody gasped.

"forget about that! Saukura is gone!" naruto squeaked. He began hopping and pointing, but being the jerk face he is,sasuke ignored him and continued to stand looked closer at sasuke …....He was a statue, a cold hard statue! Naruto screamed and fell back. Sasuke was teleported some where else.

Naruto looked around until his eyes met the mask's eyes. Gaara looked at his hands,then at naruto , and laughed " I see you've been having 'fun'" he said cruley. " what did you do to my friends?!"Naruto demanded "those pieces of trash? Skull kid ...got rid of them" Tatel and Tael giggled .Gaara sneered, he liked that name .he ran to the woods and vanished . Naruto ran after him again.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

YES I AM STALING SO DEAL WHITH IT! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY ALL YOU WONDER FULL READERS , THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO TAKE ALONG TIME TO TYPE BECAUSE OF A STUPID BOOK REPORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY..................please don't kill me - ( hides be hind a blood thirsty shukaku)


End file.
